Mecha and Monsters from Tetsujin 28
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the Tetsujin 28 franchise, also known as Gigantor in the United States. 1967 Original N/A Messenger of The Sun Protagonist Forces *'Tetsujin 28': **'Height': 20 meters **'Weight': 25.8 tons **'Power Source': Solar **'Capabilities': Using its jetpack to fly and swim, a searchlight in each eye called Sensor Lights, capable of indefinitely operation as long as one limb is functioning, and can survive being submerged in lava for short periods of time. Antagonist Forces *'Robot Mafia Forces' **'Branch Robot 1': Appears in episode 1. Powers include dividing into six amphibious vehicles including a detachable head and pink finger lasers. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z2. **'Branch Robot 2': Appears in episode 2. Powers include swimming and a 3-tube missile launcher in each shoulder. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Branch Robot 3': Appears in episode 11. Powers include intangibility that heats up objects, replication, entrapping red electric beams from the shoulders called the Interference Wave, finger missiles, flight, and shoulder thermal beams. It was also referred to as the Giant Demon. **'Ray Ships': Appear in episode 17. Powers include flight, orange eye lasers, whip tails, and swimming. **'Branch Robot 4': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a statue disguise, a gold claymore, and a gold shield. **'Branch Helicopter': Only known power is flight. It was used by Branch to control Branch Robot 5 from a distance. **'Branch Robot 5': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, a right arm mace attached to a chain, a left arm sickle, and a mouth grill flamethrower. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z2. **'Branch Robot 6': Appears in episode 24. Three of these machines were constructed, each with different colors. Powers include mouth flames, a long tongue, a whip tail capable of constriction, and a pair of head horns. **'Branch Hover Tank': Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight and twin cannons. *'Titan Robo': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a detachable head, swimming, flight, and reinforced torso armor. *'Eagle Robots': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, emitting painful supersonic waves, and an acid gun in the beak. Thirty total were constructed. *'Skyder': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, a mouth acid launcher, and a whip tail. *'Ghostar': Appears in episode 5. Powers include levitation, teleportation, and four claw arms that fire blue lasers. *'Kraken': Appears in episode 6. Powers include swimming, long tentacles, and emitting ink. It was a giant octopus that roamed the Aegean Sea. *'Capture Helicopters': Appear in episode 7. Powers include flight and underside capture cables. *'Gumdas' **'Gumda 1': Appears in episode 8. Powers include mach 2 flight, pink torso beams, and combining. **'Gumda 2': Appears in episode 8. Powers include mach 2 flight, pink eye lasers, finger missiles, swimming, and combining. **'Combined Gumda': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight and solar powered pink eye beams that can rival atomic bombs. *'Alien': Appears in episode 9. Powers include traveling in a meteor, energy and electricity draining touch, a high body temperature, shapeshifting, and swimming. *'Death Merchant Machines': **'Deslam': Appears in episodes 12 and 13. Powers include foot jets for flight and swimming, a machine gun in each shoulder, and yellow electric bolts from the abdomen. They appeared frog-like and were mass produced. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z2. **'Fake Tetsujin': Appears in episodes 12 and 13. It possessed the same powers as the original Tetsujin 28 and even had a replica control box. However, Zero Hachi determined it was only half as strong as the original. **'Flying Car': Appears in episodes 12 and 13. Only know power is flight. It was used by Ms. Gina to travel to the Death Merchant island base. **'Veracruz': Appears in episode 13. It was a disguise of the real Tetsujin 28 after it was stolen by the Death Merchants. ***'Buffalo': Appears in episode 30. Powers include twin head horns and a pair of missile launchers on each side of the back of the neck. **'Death merchant Fighter': Appear in episode 30. They were used to assist Buffalo and were armed with a machine gun each side of their cockpit. *'Ice Empire Forces': **'Polar Bear Robot': Appears in episode 14. Powers include an iceberg disguise, flight, and ice beams from the back and mouth. **'Assault Plane': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight and underside electric beams. **'Ultra Crusher': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight and twin homing missile launchers in the abdomen. *'Dragon': Appears in episode 15. Powers include swimming, mouth toxic gas, fangs, flight, and a whip tail. *'Guilder': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight and swimming. It is a reimagining of the robot Gilbert with Dr. Dragnet returning as its creator. *'Blackgo': Appear in episode 18. Powers include flight, two missiles under each wing, and a machine gun in each wing. *'Giant Battleship': Appears in episode 18. Powers include swimming, four energy missile launchers from the port side, holograms from the bridge, a torpedo launcher, six machine guns in the starboard, machine gun turrets around the hull, three missile launchers in the port, and underside missiles. *'Diamond Empire': **'Drill Robot': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, an underside drill, double barreled cannon turrets around the base, an underside vacuum, and base missiles. **'Antlions': Appear in episode 19. Powers include a drill tail for burrowing, mandibles, and combining with Scorpion. **'Scorpion': Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, combining within antlionbots, a trident tail that emits electric shocks, and pincer claws. *'Sphinx Robo': Appears in episode 20. Powers include burrowing, flight, purple mouth flames, a rattlesnake-like whip tail that emits red electricity, claws, and reinforced fangs. *'Centipede Robo': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a roller coaster disguise, flight, retractable mandibles, swimming, dividing into fighters armed with a pair of missile launchers, and turning jet segments into twin cannon tanks. *'Dragon Robo': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flight, coiling, mouth smoke that conducts electricity, and heat resistant fangs. *'Tenma Robot': Appears in episode 23. Powers include a flying horse that emits mouth flames, a double sided trident, and a high resistance to heat. *'Space Demon Kingdom Forces' *'Large Flying Saucers': First appear in episode 24. *'Small Flying Saucers': First appear in episode 25. **'Space Robot 1': Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, rolling into a ball, foot talons, and red energy bolts from the antennae. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Space Robot 2': Appears in episode 26. Powers include flight and a nasal horn that fires red energy bolts. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Space Robot 3': Appears in episode 31. Powers include dividing into six pieces capable of disguising as boulders, flight, lasers, and teleporting at the cost of having weak joints, levitation, and eye electric rays. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Space Robot 4': Appears in episode 40. **'Space Robot 5': Appears in episode 48. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Space Robot 6': Appears in episode 49. **'Space Robot 7': Appears in episode 50. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Z3. **'Space Robot 8': Appears in episode 51. *'King Kong': Appears in episode 27. Powers include four parachutes in the back and emitting a smokescreen that jams radar. *'Kung Fu Robo': Appears in episode 28. Powers include swimming, flight, spiked knuckles, nunchucks with the halves stored in the waist, and a giant throwing star on the torso. *'Challenger 1': Appears in episode 29. Powers include swimming, flight, heat resistance that allows it to survive lava, and self destructing. *'Thor': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a short ax that absorbs lightning and acts as a boomerang, and spawning artificial lightning storms from the hands. *'Lizardon': Appears in episode 33. Powers include flight, red mouth lasers, and a spiked whip tail capable of detaching to coil and emit electric shocks. *'Black Ox': First appears in episode 34. *'Kanigiran': Appears in episode 34. *'Giant Spark': *'Gordon 1': Appears in episode 37. *'Thunder Fighter': Appears in episode 38. *'Democles': Appears in episode 39. *'Bee Robot': Appears in episode 41. *'Mummy Man Robo': Appears in episode 42. *'Shinigami': Appears in episode 43. *'Carlos Robo': Appears in episode 44. *'Rydern': Appears in episode 45. *'Tarantula': Appears in episode 46. *'Icarus': Appears in episode 47. *'Robby': *'Fortified City': Appears in episodes 48 and 49. *'Space Battleship Astro Cat': Appears in episodes 50 and 51. Future X N/A 2004 Remake *'Tetsujin 28': Appears in every episode. Powers include a jetpack that allows it to move underwater and fly, emitting electric shocks, and can be charged with the substance Bagume to increase in power. It was originally designed by Dr. Kaneda to be used as a giant sun bomb detonator capable of immense destruction. It went under the code name Shotaro before the events of the series. *'Robot Monster': Appears in episode 1. Possesses no known powers. Noted for having a cone-like head. Reappears in the movie capable of flight, storing dozens of miniature versions of itself in its torso, and a mouth electric ray. *'Tetsujin 01-26': Appear in episodes 2 and 24.These were capable of flight and were used to pin down Fire Sansie before self destructing. Reappear in the movie. *'Tetsujin 27': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Possesses no known powers. Noted for having half open eyes. It was created for construction rather than combat. *'Black Ox': Appears in episodes 3, 5, 17, 18, and 20 through 26. Powers include jamming fog from the fingers, a searchlight in each eye, and swimming. It was mass produced in episode 22. *'Yoshihisa Monster': Appears in episodes 4 and 5. Its only known power is regeneration. Noted for resembling Universal's version of the Frankenstein Monster and was nicknamed "The Other Tetsujin". *'Baccus': Appears in episodes 6, 7, and 8. Powers include a searchlight in each eye, swimming, and a mouth flamethrower. Noted for having a head that resembles a baseball helmet. Reappears in the movie with its mouth flamethrower. *'Gilbert': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include flight and four acid launchers in the torso. Noted for having three spikes on the head. It was created for lunar exploration. Reappears in the movie with its flight capabilities and replacing its acid launchers with three energy bolt emitters. *'Super Human Kelly': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include high jumping, fast swimming, a human disguise, and super speed. *'Glowing Object': Appears in episode 13. Powers include life absorbing, size changing, and shapeshifting into organisms it absorbed. Noted for originating from a meteorite that fell from space. It was eventually destroyed by electrical currents generated by Tetsujin. *'Robby': Appears in episode 15. Powers include wall crawling and self destructing. Noted for having five legs and being the size of a child. It was created as VL-2's control until. *'VL-2': Appears in episode 16. Powers include electrical absorption and a Buddha statue disguise. Noted for being run entirely by artificial intelligence rather than a remote. Reappears in the movie with no known powers. *'Saturn': Appears in episode 17. Powers include retractable body spikes, emitting electric shocks, and self destructing. Reappears in the movie with its retractable spikes and being able to roll into a ball. *'Kani Robot': Appears in episode 17. Powers include swimming, a welding torch for each claw, emitting electric shocks, and self destructing. *'Garon': Appears in episodes 17, 19, 20, 21, 24, and 26. Powers include dividing its body into hundreds of pieces, a mouth flamethrower, swimming, a mouth vacuum, and a detachable head with a searchlight in each eye. Noted for resembling a Brachiosaurus. *'PX Syndicate Lizard Robot': Appear in episodes 21, 24, and 25. Only known power is swimming. They serve as the PX Syndicate's assault vehicles. *'Fire 2': Appears in episodes 21. Powers include time bombs in the abdomen and four remote controlled birds that fire lasers from their beak. *'Smog': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a head drill and flight. It was quickly destroyed by Fire 2 at the Robot Expo. *'Fire 3': Appears in episodes 22, 24, 25, and 26. Powers include a magnetic touch that can disassemble machinery. It is an upgraded form of Fire 2. *'Daitetsujin': Only appears in the movie and appears as a 300 meter tall version of Tetsujin 28. Powers include dozens of ruin bombs for the body, hidden machine gun turrets in the torso, and flight. Category:Articles that require expansion